Distractions
by DupeTrick
Summary: Pain can be unbearable. But all you need is something to distract you from the pain. It's rated M for a reason, kiddies.


_House/Cameron, Hameron one-shot. I don't know what season or what episode it takes place. Only my second One shot, but hell I'm proud of it. And it's rated M for a reason. Smut, sex, fluff, or whatever you want to call it is in this. **You've been warned.**_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own House, nor do I own any of the characters. But, oh Maker, how I wish I did.**

* * *

"She's going into cardiac arrest."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed!" Doctor Gregory House shouted over the frenzy whilst lubing the defibrillators. Today wasn't one of his... better days. And Chase's obvious remarks wasn't making it any better. "Move," he demanded, shoving the subordinate away with a forceful nudge of his elbow. "Clear," he mumbled, pressing the paddles to the patients chest, releasing a jolt of electricity through there body. Once... Twice... Three times... A pulse finally announced itself on the monitor, giving a relief to the tension in the room.

"Give 'em nitroglycerin for the myocardial infarction, then continue treatment for atherosclerosis," he spat, dropping the paddles on the cart and limping away, without his cane. It only added to his pain.

Cuddy stopped him at the doorway, a look of concern blatant on her face. "Boring case, boring diagnosis, boring solution. Next time give me something worth my time." House was short of breath, the pain in his leg stabbing at his nerves. 'Where's my cane?' he thought.

"Go home, House," Cuddy sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. If he could concentrate, House would've been delighted that the action pushed her brassiere up, showing more cleavage. But he was too distracted. House didn't care. And the look on her face told him he couldn't argue.

"Fine. But don't call unless the patient is a hooker or miraculously turned into Vicodin," he sneered. "Unless you want to make a house call," he added sinuously, grinning slyly. He had to joke, otherwise she would know it's worse than before. Cuddy merely sighed in annoyance, walking away in a huff.

The ceiling was apparently the most interesting thing in his apartment, because nothing else was attracting his attention as he lay down on the couch, his leg throbbing with pain. He had tried to sleep, but without any pain meds, that would be hopeless. He needed something - anything that would get his mind off of the pain.

As if by cue, there was a subtle rapping on the door. Sadly, answering it involved getting up and walking. Lovely. He was willing to lay there until the nuisance went away, but another insistent knock hit the door thrice more. He grabbed his can before trudging over to the door. He was expecting either Wilson, concerned for his well being, or Foreman, there to up date him on some new case. What he wasn't expecting was Doctor Allison Cameron standing shyly at the door, a glimmer of solicitude and carefulness in her eyes. Her emotion intrigued him, but at the moment he didn't care. "What do you want?" He grunted, leaning on the door for help.

She could see the pain in his posture. It toyed with the strings of her, seeing the man she cared for in so much pain. But he didn't notice. He would never notice.

"I wanted to be sure you were okay," Cameron said softly, not wanting to bother his headache. He was irked to be bothered, but was somehow content with her worry for him. Though House had an odd urge to make her concerns going away. Maybe it's just the pain that's causing him to act differently.

"Well, you see me, don't you?" He waned the door open, revealing his aching body. "I'm fine." A constriction in his stomach told him otherwise.

"I didn't mean to bother you," she said, "I just thought you might need some help. You and I both know your-"

"What?" House snapped, "Feeling as though my leg might crumble? That my stomach is knotting and flipping like a slab of meat in a grinder? That my head is pressing so hard it feels like it's going to explode? My skin feels as though its being stabbed a thousand times over with even the slightest touch!" His voice got away from him, getting much louder than he would let it, if he were in a stable condition. He was pacing in front of the door, shouting down an all too innocent Cameron as she stood strong, taking it blow by blow. "You have no _idea_ what I'm going through, laying every waking minute - hoping for enough distractions and pills to come along just to take an edge off the pain! Waking up in the morning with no energy to move an inch, but having to because you have to take care of other people! Tending to _their_ needs! Curing _their_ pain!" He was out of metaphors, out of excuses, and out of breath. His head dropped when he saw that she looked scared and hurt, but she still stood there, waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry," Cameron said, leaning forward to try and catch his attention away from the floor. She saw his remarkable blue eyes full of angst, regret and sorrow. She longed to reach out and comfort him, if only it wouldn't ass to his displeasure.

"Don't apologize." He knew he did wrong, and he didn't want her to take the blame for something she had no control over. Again. "I should be apologizing - not you. You didn't just release all your anger out on someone trying to help." He sighed, looking back up at her. She wasn't any less concerned. Why did she always have to care? What made her so attracted towards hurt people? And why did he have to be such an ass when all she wanted to do was help? "I... I shouldn't have done that. It was unnecessary." Boy, did that sound familiar. "I'm sorry." As he was wallowing in grief, she continued to wait impassively. Moments went by in silence as the tension grew thin. Her voice, suddenly breaking the silence, startled him.

"May I come in?" she asked quietly. He didn't know why she wanted to, and he didn't know why he wanted her to. But his head silently nodded. She stepped threw the threshold, quietly closing the door behind her and hanging her jacket on a hook. She glided to his side, placing a hand on his back and on his arm as she guided him to the couch. House would have objected to being aided for such a simple task but the way she felt was so enrapturing. Her touch was warm and soothing to his aching muscles. She could feel the relief in his composure and began rubbing soothing circles on his back with her palm. A slight moan escaped his mouth, but he didn't seem to care. The sound brought a slight blush to her cheeks and ears, but he didn't see.

Cameron noticed he was subconsciously massaging his leg, eyes closed as he enjoyed the slight alleviation. Her hands slipped down to his thigh. He was surprised, a look of confusion scrunching his brow. Her fingers were so soothing, and he wasn't sure...

"If you take your pants off, this would be easier," she commented nonchalantly. He couldn't help but smirk, retorting, "I **knew** you just wanted to get in my pants," before he knew what he was saying. His smirk quickly left, but her gentle smile never faltered.

"Sorry," he scoffed. House adjusted slightly, shimmying out of his jeans and pulling them off of his ankles, leaving on his boxers. The air was cold, but the contrast between her warm hands and the cool air made it all the more gratifying. He leaned back in the couch, closing his eyes as he concentrated on her hands. It was somehow nearly electrifying, sending shocks of energy through his body. He didn't know why, but the thought of why she would help him still plagued his mind. She was over that little crush, wasn't she? She couldn't be.

He peeked under his eyelid, gazing over her kneeling beside him, not looking up. He had never noticed before, but when she smiled, she tended to have a glow about her. And the curve of her lips looked so delicate, so... delicious. Her soft, round face was always framed perfectly by the waves and curls of her hair. She always wore a chaste, modest skirt that never went any higher than two inches above her knees. But the long legs that were revealed were breathtakingly smooth. Always tempting him to touch. Her shirts, always hugging each detail in her torso. Her bright hazel eyes shining in the light as they looked at him; breaking straight through the barrier he tries so hard to keep up. Cameron didn't need to take so much care of House. He could handle it. But something within him wanted her help. Wanted her to stay. Wanted her to take the burden off his shoulders.

Before he knew it, his own hand was reaching out towards hers as they continued to knead at his sore legs. She wasn't alarmed, simply keeping composure when his hand was placed upon hers. She looked up at him. Neither was smiling, but they knew what was coming. They were pleading for it to happen. He lightly dragged her hand up his body to place on his chest, and she followed. She place her legs on either side of him, straddling him gently to avert from adding any pain to his legs, but he wasn't paying it any mind.

They stared at each other a good moment, having a complete heartfelt conversation without uttering a single word. Something about her showed she wasn't afraid, and he knew like hell the he wasn't. Finally, House shattered the silence. "You care too much." But it wasn't an insult. It was a statement that he was oh-so grateful fore. A smile curled her lips, stirringly.

"Somebody has to," she whispered. Her breath against his face was so warm, sending chills down his spine. The shudder caused him to push forward, closing the small distance between their lips.

Cameron's lips were more soft and compassionate than they looked, which is saying a lot. House's hands began to explore her body; one behind her neck as the other grasped her thin waist. She cupped his face in her hands, being as merciful to his body as she could. But he didn't want that - he wanted more. His tongue licked at her lips, hoping for entrance. She gladly opened her lips, letting their tongues explore.

Her tongue was so soothing, circling on the roof of his mouth. She then bite lightly on his lower lip. His reaction was to nudge his hips forward, bucking into her. It sent a ripple of lust through his nerves as she gasped into his lips. He swallowed it greedily, his hands ghosting over her body. It sent shivers through her body. She was so delicious, and he wanted her for his own. Her nails began digging into his chest, slowly undoing each button of his shirt.

The phone began to ring, but neither of them bothered to slow down, let alone stop. It was left ignored as House began grazing his lips down her neck. He was enveloped in her scent. She loved the feel of his stubble against her neck, causing her to gasp silently. His skin against hers was like adding gasoline to the fire. She loved the way he made her feel with even the slightest glance, and all of this was sending her senses into overdrive. When he removed her blouse, he began to massage her breasts, trying to memorize every curve of her body. Even through the bra, he could feel her stiffen with lust. She groaned again, which he could feel rumble through her throat whilst he continued nibbling at her neck and collar. With each love bite, a wave of heat overcame both of them. They wanted so much more.

Cameron dragged him up by the collar of his shirt, slowly pulling him towards the bedroom, making sure not to add any stress to his leg. But he wouldn't even notice if he leg were on fire. All he could pay attention to was the woman that he was breathing for. And she was breathing for him, as their lips refused to leave each other. On the way there, they each began removing their clothes until there was nothing left but their undergarments. She sat down on the bed, lying down as he followed in suit. To her, it felt so wrong, but, then again, oh so right. And House didn't care about any rights or wrongs. He didn't care about anything as long as she was in his arms at that moment.

She finally pulled away, only to lay her head on the pillow. The shine in her eyes and the sincerity in her smile made House feel odd. Not warm in fuzzy, but just... Less empty. She stared into his brilliant blue eyes and could see that his defense had been broken down entirely, and she could see the hurt man that was hidden inside. But this man seemed stronger than any other.

House continued kissing her, gradually - oh so gradually - moving down her skin. With his lips left a trail of heat on her flesh. She thrived for it, thankful that she had come. He reached a hand behind her back to remove her bra with a simple flick of the wrist. Exposure of her delicate skin made her shiver as he pulled back momentarily, only to see her for who she was. She cared for those in pain. He could see that she had a pure soul; or at least more pure than any other he had seen in all his years. She saw his expression, and his look of awe brought a flush of red to her cheeks. To him, it made her seem even more lovely. "Beautiful," he murmured. He slowly dragged his hands across her entire body, examining each corner and crevice as his kisses continued a trail down her collar. Than to her breast, absorbing the succulent feeling they had. She was like nothing he had ever had before; and something told him that nothing else would ever be just like her. She was different; unique. She was going try to fix him. And he was intent on helping her. And the way she acted - who she was was what made him crave her. He wasn't going to have sex with her - he was going to make love to her. With her.

As his chin grazed upon her stomach, making her back arch in a wondrous way. He sensuously blew lightly on her belly button, causing a small yelp from her. His fingers loosely grappled around her underwear, dragging it down slowly so he could see her entirely. And what he saw was breathtaking. He didn't know why he was thinking this way. Being so kind and gentle. But he didn't care. She was seeing a different side of House. A side that probably no one had seen before. She knew what was coming. She was begging fore it by now.

He readjusted himself, hovering above her body as he leaned on his elbows. They stared at each other with such intensity that it just fanned the flames. She brought a hand to his cheek, as if to say it was okay. She brought her leg up to rub the inside of her thigh against his leg. He reached down and carried that thigh over his waist, to hold her against him. He tenderly pushed inside of her, sending a gasp between them. Their lips crashed together again as they began to breathe for one another. His thrusts were tame and slow, making the sensation for them move at a steady pace. Neither complained. They enjoyed it, taking the way to euphoria step by step. She then began to move her hips against him, pushing further in a rhythmical motion. She could her each groan deep down in his chest. Every movement brought their bodies closer - impossibly closer. They could feel they others heart beat through their chest, their hands continuously exploring the flesh. Their lips drew apart for it was hard for them to breathe. Her fingers became entangled with his hair, keeping his head in place. Frantic, she rolled him over, sitting atop his body as she made the ride much more smooth, but no less urging. Her hands lay on his stomach as he held her waist to his, never separating. She made each stride gentle, but urgent. She wouldn't make this experience at all painful for him.

House then sat up so Cameron was sitting on his lap. They stared searchingly into each others eyes. Her gasps became more frequent. Her bucking became more erratic. With each push he could feel her tighten, sending a burst of sensation through him. Her nails began to claw at his skin, begging for more. They began to move faster, building up the intensity. They knew they were reaching the end and they were going to end it together. Suddenly, with a slight twist of his waist, she climaxed, closing her eyes to feel the ecstasy as she yelled his name. Her final clench on him caused a white burst of energy to break through him. He gasped, mouthing something along the lines of "Allison," but she couldn't tell. They had reached nirvana, and their bodies were sweaty and exhausted. They fell back against they bed. He pulled out as she lay next to him. He kept one arm around her shoulders as she nestled her head against his chest, one hand on his torso.

Moments passed by, her breath evened out as a sign that she had fallen asleep. His fingers were toying with her hair when he could her a knock on the door. It wasn't as light or nearly as gracious as she had been. Not wanting to wake her up, House gently slid Cameron off of him. He could automatically feel the forgotten cold of his apartment. Quickly and quietly, he snatched up his boxers and a tee shirt, dressing as he walked out of his bedroom and towards the door. He silently shut the bedroom door behind him, as to not wake her. He limped to the door, brushing a hand through his hair as if to make it more presentable - less questionable. As he limped, he realized the intensity of his pain had noticeably dropped, and was curious as to how that worked.

House opened the door to a worried looking Doctor James Wilson, shuffling in front of him. "Where have you been!" he shouted.

"Shhhhhh," House urged, pointing to head with an expression of pain. Really, he just didn't want Wilson to wake Cameron.

"I called you five times," Wilson said in a hushed tone. "What happened?" He had a questioning look on his face that made House nervous.

How was he going to get himself out of this one?

* * *

_Author:Okay I just **had **to add some Wilson up in there. Gotta love the man. And no, there won't be any continuation. Unless.... I feel like continuing. R & R please!_


End file.
